Maybe this time
by Lovesyounot971
Summary: Elena and Katherine weren't the only to women to entrance the salvatore brothers, and what happened while Damon and Bonnie were alone together in the Dark Dimenson.
1. Chapter 1

It was her consolation prize the slight swelling in her abdomen.

She had sat their gazing into the bloody sky that hung over the dark dimension day in day out unchanging. When he came to her, 'I'm truly.' He broke off unable to utter the next word _sorry._ 'Truly, is there anything else red bird?' 'Yes' she had replied remembering earlier when his voice had become chocked with emotion as he held her in his arms. 'Perhaps there is something.' And then she had kissed him and he kissed her back and in that moment both he and she forgot that she was sweet little naïve Bonnie, they forgot everything. She hadn't been able too look Elena in the eye afterwards. Scared and exposed Bonnie retreated under layers of cute-as-a-button, sugary naivety. So that all Elena could see and pity was the unhappiness Bonnie felt at being second best to dark sexy Damon, and not the little inward smirk that ever so slightly terrified her. The very idea that _Elena: _a girl with a reputation larger than the sun and who had defiantly seemed to live more lives than your average eighteen year old girl had not, had not managed, hadn't … Oh dear lord what had she, Bonnie done?

And she had always been the consolation prize for every other boy, Damon's second best. But boy she hadn't been second best that night.

'I suppose I'm going to die now.' He had told her conversationally as they lay together her back goosepimply against his cold chest. 'your friends are going to drive nails through my temples then rip out my still beating heart and stick it on a pike.' Bonnie had shuddered slightly and then snorted. 'Who says that they'll find out?' Damon chuckled darkly 'Kitten.' He rebuked 'as if you could keep this a secret.' Bonnie had scowled at him. 'Course I could.' He had flashed her melting 1000 watt smile brushing his fingers through the ends of her strawberry red hair. She sighed with pleasure 'There's no need to worry if I don't tell them, their hardly going to guess.' The corners of his mouth twitched but he didn't insult her with a hearty 'Yeah who would? '

And now he was back. And Bonnie was happy of course she was, so so happy that it hurt. It was as if he had forgotten every kiss and caress as though. One sight of Golden Elena had burnt it all away. So, she kept smiling. They knew she was unhappy but they her friends- Meredith, Matt, Elena and Stefan. Knew or thought they knew that she would get over it. That Bonnie: a pretty, sweet, cute, flirt couldn't possibly be unhappy starting up at college. Not for long and not with all those boys! But what they didn't understand was that while she kept herself busy cheerleading and being Elena's ditzy tag along for all the other committees and societies.

Something throbbed in the back of Bonnie's mind and in those rare moments when she was alone, she would lie on her bed hand pressed to her abdomen letting a familiar promotion flash through her mind. A little girl three years old fine dark hair, wide kitten brown eyes and an angelic smile. Holding tight to her mothers pale freckled hand identified with a damaged opal ring on her index finger recognizable as Bonnie's own hand. And though perhaps she was going crazy: a eighteen year old girl, pregnant without even a long term boy friend or a job and a family who would absolutely kill her when they found out. Bonnie was ecstatic about the pregnancy each of the past four months when her period did not come she felt it was an achievement.

Because Elena and Damon could flirt with each other and break both her and Stefan's hearts but Bonnie didn't kiss and tell (well not all of the time.) and when next April rolled around and she was cooing over the new born baby in her arms. Bonnie would have the trump card. Because she would have something Elena could never have. Something Elena could neither take nor receive from Stefan or Damon.

Only witches could conceive a Vampire's child.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiy**a so I have decided to continue with 'maybe this time' because I think I can add it into a story about the Salvatore brothers I've wanted to tell for ages. So I hope you guys like, I don't own anything blah de blah. Sorry sorry sorry for the delay I'm a terrible updater!**

Paris 1950

He could have stopped her when she invited him into her room. But as Aimee Harman was about to discover seducing someone with no morals was only too easy. Damon had no qualms about going into her bedroom for a drink. He didn't even seem to contemplate all the possible slurs on the word drink even for his own amusement. Champagne poured the same colour of her gleaming dress and Aimee sat herself down on her velour dressing stool. Damon flung himself backwards onto her bed.

'I suppose tradition demands a toast to the happy couple.' 'Well yes…' Damon quickly downed his glass and gazed back up at her wearing his innocent yet devilish expression. 'This of course, is exactly why you're not going to do it.' Aimee sighed, turned away from him and lit a cigarette. She leaned back against the table smoking steadily. 'One moment' she said 'I'm rather hot.' And in Damon's eye line she stood and began to pull the champagne purple silk over her head.

Shedding yet another layer between them: slip, stocking, underwear and skin.

Sanity, sacrament, purity and passion.

Except now Damon's eyes were widened with lust. But he watched her silently not a word, not a joke about how a spoken for women ought not to remove her clothes in his presence. Aimee was glad he remained silent; when he acted she wanted it to be quick and sudden. Being eighteen years old, she would have liked to have thought the look in his eyes was for her. A vision of translucent white skin, long legs, and green silver eyes and ravens hair. But she knew it wasn't. Aimee yawned and watched his eye line follow up her swan neck. Then almost two elegantly her cigarette slipped through her lips and she bent, swan neck diving to pick it up.

And felt the electric touch of Damon's kiss at the back off her neck and then Damon's lips at her throat. Hairpins, clothing, purity and whatever purity Aimee claimed to still cling to gave way to passion.

And at that crucial moment when she couldn't tell if they were two bodies anymore. One of her half open almond shaped eyes met a green gold one through the crack in the door. But she missed the large brown eye beneath starry lashes, a pair of eyes that would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

Aimee didn't wake up alone the next day. She left Damon in bed and got up to look down at her body she had lost in the last few months an appalling amount of weight breathing sent ripple down her ribs. She shuddered then a cracked laugh escaped her lips, whoever had said love made you beautiful had been mad. Aimee gave a quick glance back at Damon who lay there still asleep. Then silently crept towards the door, she leant against the polished door and breathed in the heavy scent of smoke and Chanel. ' dite.' She whispered. 'Is it done?' a flat voice asked in French from the other side of the door. 'Yes.' The woman sighed. 'So you're dancing with the devil.' 'It's easier than with him on my back.' Aimee replied. And quietly turned back to the bed, curled herself back up into Damon's arms and closed her eyes against his chest.

Present day…

Damon took a swig of vodka and grimaced very slightly at the unflavoured alcohol. Which in his opinion, tasted like hand gel with a dash of nail vanish, how humans could settle for this when right at this moment pumping through there veins was liquid ambrosia… He'd never know, speaking of which…

The vodka shot had reactivated the angry dry burning in his throat. And sitting across the bar from him was a very pretty blonde with a long white neck. Her skin was the kind he liked best translucent, allowing him to trace along the shadowy lavender veins. He would do it with a finger nail at first then with his lips and then with a fang. Damon shook himself out his fantasy, but God hadn't seen a neck that desirable since, since.

Fuck… He muttered the swearword out loud. He'd thought of her, strawberry gold hair and big kitten eyes. Bonnie McCullough had been missing for two years now.

And he had spent the last two years training himself to be glad. With Bonnie gone there were no more distractions from the ultimate prize Elena. There had been no more accidental kisses, fuzzy nicknames or anything that could deter from his love or desire for Elena. That's what he had been telling himself for two years and that's what he told himself now. As he looked up to meet the blondes flushed gaze with a 1000 kilowatt smile.

All the same Damon needed a drink a proper one, away from this Morden bar with its pulsy mood lighting. He called the Bar tender over, 'Get a glass of red wine.' _Just to get her in the mood _he thought 'for the girl over there from me. Oh and _don't tell her this but it's on the the house_. He waited his eyes modestly lowered until he heard the girl's flattered stunning figure for a flapper dress…'

He woke in a haze, his eyes half open and gazed at the body next to him. Feathery dark hair rising and falling with each breath, She was lying on her stomach completely naked but for the sheet that was draped from her hips to her calves. He watched and watched until slowly realisation dawned on him. They were in _Elena's_ room. Fuck fuck fuck! She was going to kill him.

He took a closer look at the sleeping girl. And wished he hadn't, because as mad as impulsive as free as Damon was he had never ever ever gone to bed with a dead person a really dead person. Like the girl lying next to him. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and began to shake her awake 'Wake up' _wake up! _A pair of emerald green eyes snapped open and lazily blinked. 'Aimee.' He breathed 'No it can't be you… her she's dead.' 'Hello Damon.' The girl yawned and her lips stretched into a lazy smile 'You look like you've seen a ghost babe.' For a moment they gazed at each other Damon with astonishment and Aimee with a mocking expression on her face. Laughter, Elena laughter began to fill the corridor. Suddenly, before he had time to react, to throw both Aimee and himself out a window. His little brother, Elena and Mutt living up to his name stake by tagging along a little way behind licking there heels came crashing into Elena's room.

Time seemed to stop he should have a innuendo, a joke, a wordplay something! But Damon's mouth felt dry. 'Well…' He began trying to look anywhere but Elena's disappointed gaze, Mutts furious glare and Stefan's disappointed sigh that seemed to take up the whole of his face. Then out the corner of his eye he saw Stefan flinch recognition overtaking his face. 'Aimee? Aimee Harman?'

**Please review! I have no idea how this is going to go down so review and I'll try and make it better,**


End file.
